Forced Together
by Lynxa77
Summary: They thought the Force Bond would end with Snoke's death. They were wrong. Takes place after TLJ. Slow burn romance and will include other characters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

A/N This is my first Reylo fic and it takes off right after TLJ. I hope you enjoy it. I'll try to update weekly, or sooner if possible.

The Bond is Still There

Rey

I fidgeted with the tools trying to get the kyber crystal out of the mutilated lightsaber without breaking it. Somehow the crystal had survived the explosion and I'd need it if I was going to construct a new saber for myself, not that I had any idea how to do that. Hopefully the ancient texts would have instructions in them.

I jabbed the edge of my screw driver into the edge of the chamber. The kyber crystal flung out, cascaded across the table, and landed on the floor a few feet away from me. Grumbling under my breath, I got up and picked the blue crystal up from the floor. Light headiness filled me. I must have gotten up too quickly. Funny how I'd felt fine until I'd sat down. The events of the day washed over me like a wave. My body was sore from head to toe. My heart was torn.

I swallowed hard as Ben's plea entered my mind.

 _I want you to join me. Please._

He'd been so sincere. I'd gotten a glimpse into his mind during his moment of weakness. He saw me as his equal, someone that he wanted, no needed to rule the galaxy with. When I'd lifted my hand a part of me had wanted to place it in his. Could I have changed things if I had? I had no idea. I guess I never would now. Deep down I knew I'd made the right choice. The galaxy didn't need one ruler to dictate it. It needed leadership and representatives. It needed someone to crack down on backwater planets like Jakku so that children didn't grow up the way I had and to stop stealing children from their families so they didn't have to grow up the way Finn had.

"What happened to your lightsaber?"

I jumped at the intrusion, a movement that had my muscles screaming in protest. My eyes darted to the door recognizing Poe. I sighed and slumped back down in the chair. Poe stared at me, my pain must not have gone unnoticed because he closed the distance and put his hand on the back of my chair.

"You okay?"

I offered him the best smile I could muster. On the outside I'd faired pretty well. The cut on my arm I'd stitched up myself and I'd smeared some bacta over it and the abrasions on my forehead "Yeah. Just tired but I couldn't sleep out here so..." I trailed off and picked up one piece of the destroyed saber. I'd been trying to sleep in one of the chairs here at the table but I just couldn't get comfortable no matter how hard I tried.

 _Desperate for sleep._

Ben's words filled my head again. Sleep wasn't my friend. It wasn't his either. The things we had in common were astounding. He understood me like no one else did, and like it or not, I understood him too. If anyone knew what true and utter loneliness was more than I did it was him.

"How'd that happen?" Poe asked taking the seat next to me and inclining his head at the broken saber.

I gulped looking at the saber. It was odd. On Starkiller Base it had come to me with ease and back then I hadn't even known what I was doing. Today it had struggled as Ben and I had until it had broken in two and exploded sending both Ben and I flying across the room and leaving us unconscious. Did that mean the saber sensed the light in him? That perhaps it was choosing him because it was part of his family? It had belonged to his grandfather, a Sith, but it had belonged to him before he'd fallen to darkness. If I was right, then that would mean Ben was closer to the light than he had been just a few weeks ago. Maybe it had something to do with our force bond. A bond that no one knew about and I couldn't even begin to explain. Part of me hoped the bond was over now that Snoke was gone so that way I wouldn't have to explain it to them. The other part didn't want to let it go. The connection with Ben had changed the way I saw him. He was no longer a monster in a mask. He was…I didn't have words to explain that either.

Chewie was the only one who knew about my trip to see Ben and thankfully he hadn't really asked any questions. No one else knew and I wasn't sure how to tell them what had happened. Leia was the only other one on the _Falcon_ that was Force sensitive, but Ben was also her son, which would make for an awkward conversation at best. I didn't think anyone else would understand. I didn't even understand the bond, the connection we shared. But if Snoke was right, and he'd been the one to bridge our minds, than the bond should be over now, right?

I recalled Ben's face on Crait. Maybe that had been a lingering effect and it was the last time I'd see him. My heart lurched painfully at the thought. He'd seemed so vulnerable and regretful and I'd shut the door on him. Tears pricked my eyes. We'd both made mistakes today, and we'd have to live with them. I just hoped the next time I saw him wasn't on the battlefield. That we would have a chance to talk before we had to fight each other. A fight was where we were headed though, wasn't it? What other choice did we have? There had to be another way, at least I hoped there was. But now that I really thought about it, Ben Solo couldn't just walk back into the Resistance. It'd be the same as me joining him to rule the galaxy, it just wasn't going to happen.

"Rey?" Poe's voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

I shook my head to clear my mind realizing I'd never answered his question. "Kylo Ren and I happened." I sighed and picked up the two pieces. The crystal was out but I still had no idea how I was going to fix it.

"Because you killed Snoke?" Poe asked.

"Huh?" I asked with a frown. I hadn't said anything about him being dead, and it most definitely wasn't me that had killed him.

"There's chatter all over the radio. Snoke is dead. They're saying you killed him. Right now you're the most wanted person in the entire galaxy. Kylo Ren is the new Supreme Leader." Poe shook his head before scrubbing a hand over his face. "Leia will never admit it but it's tearing her apart. Up until today I think part of her thought her son would come home."

"She's given up hope?" Rey asked quietly.

Poe shrugged. "I'm not sure there is anything left to hold onto where he is concerned. He killed his father. Someone that can kill their own father is irredeemable."

I blew out a breath. I'd witnessed Han Solo's murder. It was an image that haunted me daily. But there was still conflict in Kylo Ren. Ben Solo was in there. I'd seen him, spoke to him, even seen into his mind. He was a confused and broken man. Anyone would be after what he'd been through. I was unable to stop the shudder that raced through me at the images I'd seen from Ben. I had no idea if he knew that I'd glimpsed them, but it was enough to terrify me. If Ben was still alive after everything Snoke had done to him, and I imagined I'd barely scratched the surface of the abuse, then there was still hope for him.

"Is it true? Is Snoke dead?" Poe asked once again drawing me from my thoughts.

I nodded. "He's dead." But it wasn't me that killed him. Ben Solo had. Then, together, we'd killed the Praetorian Guard and then he'd asked me to join him. Ben's future depended on the details of Snoke's death staying quiet so I didn't correct Poe. It wasn't that I didn't trust him, more so that I didn't want to get into the details of what exactly happened in that throne room. Maybe it was wrong of me to keep it a secret, but I knew he and Leia, everyone, would have questions. And those were questions I couldn't answer.

"You're lucky," Poe said quietly. "I'm glad you got out mostly unscathed."

I was lucky. Never in my wildest dreams had I ever imagined the raw power Snoke would have. My head still throbbed from his brutal assault on my mind. Would Kylo Ren ever become that powerful? Would I be strong enough to fight him if he did? Would we face each other on the battle field and fight to the death one day? That's not what I'd seen in my vision. It had been glimpses of the future. A future that apparently wasn't meant to be. A few of the images came racing back to me causing heat to scorch over my cheeks. How had I misinterpreted the vision so horribly?

 _You need a teacher._

Ben was right. I do need a teacher, now more than ever. Master Luke had given me a few lessons but not nearly enough. My heart ached as I remembered the Jedi Master. Thankfully his death had been peaceful and purposeful, but a tiny part of me wished that he was still here to guide me. The power inside me was growing stronger still, and I knew a little of what to do with, it but there was still so much more that I needed to learn.

Poe pointed to the saber. "R2 and Threepio spent a lot of time with Luke. They might be able to offer some assistance helping you with that."

The older model droids had been in the Skywalker family for years. "That's a good idea. Thanks, Poe."

"Yep. I'm here to help. So don't be afraid to ask."

I stood up a little too fast, which made me a little woozy. "I think I'm going to go get some sleep, but I'll be sure to talk to them in the morning."

"There is a bunk free 3rd door on your right. I drew the night shift so it's all yours," Poe said nodding at me.

"Thanks." It'd be nice to have some place to sleep. Maybe I could fall asleep if I was laying down.

"Good night," Poe said leaning back in his chair and watching me.

"Night." I offered him a smile as I collected the saber pieces and went down the corridor. The _Falcon_ was a decent sized ship but it wasn't meant for the twenty-three of us onboard. We were all that was left of the resistance. I still had no idea how we rebuilt from here. There were so few of us now. It was frightening how many of us were gone.

Leia had hope still and that hope was contagious. She was right, I thought as I let her hope wash over me. We did have everything that we needed to build the resistance back up again. We would make it work.

I found the bunk and was surprised to see that it was a private room. I sat down on the cot and sighed, taking care to set the broken saber on a tiny end table by the bed. My eyes grew heavy but I feared sleep still wouldn't come if I laid down. My mind was still a whirlwind from everything that had transpired today. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop thinking about him.

A stirring in the room around me made me glance up. The room shifted and I gasped as I felt the Force opening the force bond. Blinking, I stood up as Ben appeared before me.

He stared at me for a long moment not speaking.

I closed my eyes and let his emotions wash over me in an attempt to get a feel for what he was thinking. Disappointment, loneliness, betrayal, rejection, and hurt, rolled through me before he erected some sort of wall blocking me out.

"I didn't think I'd see you through the force again," I told him softly.

"Yeah, me either," he said staring at the floor.

"Do you think it will stop now that…now that Snoke's dead?" I asked.

He glanced at me his eyes a mixture of emotions. I knew why he wore a mask now, or why he had. It wasn't just because he wanted to be like Darth Vader. His eyes, his face were so expressive. It gave away what he was thinking almost all the time. Except for in the throne room. I suppose he'd had Snoke and I both fooled there. That thought made me cautious. If he could fool me once, if he could fool someone as powerful as Snoke, then he could do it again. I needed to be careful otherwise he could exploit my compassion for him.

"I don't think it was Snoke," Ben said meeting my eyes. Something swirled in his dark brown eyes that I couldn't decipher.

"You don't?" I asked surprised. "But he said…"

"Sith lie and twist the truth to get what they want, Rey. Don't ever forget that."

I swallowed hard, telling myself I needed to remember that especially since it sounded like a warning. Though, Ben had never lied to me. He did have an uncanny ability of making me realize the truth, even if it was a truth I didn't really want to realize like my parents. Part of me wished I could bury the truth away again and forget all about it. The other part of me knew I was better off knowing the truth so I could stop looking for a family that hadn't cared about me.

Ben looked around like he was trying to take in my surroundings. I glanced around too wondering if he could see more than just me. I could only see him, but what if he could see more? He was the Supreme Leader now. If he could see or hear things then I could be putting everyone on this ship in danger. I didn't want to do that. These people: Finn, Leia, the resistance were my family now.

"It was there before that," Ben said drawing me out of my thoughts.

 _Don't be afraid. I feel it too._

"The interrogation room," I said, understanding dawning on me. It made sense. He'd pushed into my mind and I'd pushed back. We'd opened some sort of weird telepathic force link. I wondered if we could close it. It needed to be closed, having him in my head was dangerous. We were clearly on opposites sides of a war. It was one thing when I'd thought he could be turned, but now…

His eyes narrowed on me and I could feel his anger bubbling to the surface. "You chose to be on the opposite side. You did this to us to begin with. If you hadn't of—"

"Excuse me," I cut him off taking a step toward him. There was no way I was going to let him blame me for this. "You tried to get in my head first."

His gaze flicked to mine. "If you'd have just given me what I wanted we wouldn't be here. Then you wouldn't have to worry about being burdened with this bond."

His words caught me off guard as I finally registered what he was saying. I hadn't said some of that out loud. Had he read my thoughts? I pushed back into his mind. The betrayal of my rejection and self loathing were at the forefront of his mind. I think he had. There was something else there too. Longing and loneliness.

It made my heart hurt. I knew that loneliness. The kind that kept you up at night yearning for physical contact for someone, anyone, to give you any kind of affection. I'd seen into his mind when we'd touched hands. I knew the way Snoke had tortured and isolated him while corrupting his soul. I'd only had a small dose of Snoke's power. How much had he endured?

"Maybe you're right," he said the anger gone from his voice, "Maybe we should try to close it. Or at least try and ignore it. We've both made our choices now."

"Have you?" I asked taking another step toward him. "I know there's still conflict in you. Let me help you. It's not too late."

He narrowed his eyes as he met my gaze and held it. My breath hitched and I could feel the moment our heartbeats synced together. It was like the throne room all over again. A rush of feelings and emotions swirled around me, some mine, the others his. The weight of his turmoil brought tears to my eyes. I could feel everything too, though I couldn't see his surroundings through the bond I could sense them. He was on a ship. I could feel the slight vibration of it moving beneath my feet as it drifted through hyperspace. He was still several feet away from me, but I knew if one of us closed the distance we could touch like we had on Anch-To. I fidgeted fighting with myself on whether I should reach out to comfort him or not.

Ben took a step back as if sensing my internal war. Who was I kidding, he probably did sense it. In fact he was probably reading my mind. I needed to learn how to put my own walls up to block him out as he had me.

"Yes, it is," he said.

He faded away as I opened my mouth to protest. I squeezed my eyes shut and let out a frustrated breath. There was no way I was going to fall asleep now. Ben's unstable emotions still coursed through me and it took me a minute to regain my composure.

Marching out of my room I went to the drawer I'd tucked the old Jedi books into before leaving Anch-To. I thumbed through them until I found what I was looking for, the chapter on force bonds and astral projection. It didn't take me long to figure out that Luke had projected himself to Crait. The book warned about the dangers of astral projection, stating it would most likely kill the person if sustained for too long. Clearly Ben and I's connection was not astral projection.

I flipped to the next page where it detailed force bonds. There wasn't much there on the subject. The page spoke of force users being able to speak through the force to force sensitive family and close friends even at a great distance to convey a simple message, but it said nothing about physically being there with someone, to actually being able to hold a conversation, to touch them. Did that mean that whatever was happening to Ben and I was beyond anything the Jedi had ever seen? If so, what did that mean for the two of us?

Ben had been right. This was something else. But what?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Ben/Kylo Ren

I stared at the report in my hand before crumpling the paper. Anger rolled through me like a tidal wave. We'd lost six ships, not including the _Supremacy_ , along with 200,000 stormtroopers. One tiny ship had obliterated over half the fleet because of Hux's stupidity.

"Anything else?" I asked, glaring at Hux.

"I think we should put a bounty on the Jedi girl. "

I ground my teeth and fixed Hux with a stare that made him stammer with his next words, "She killed your predecessor, Supreme Leader. She should pay with her life. With a hefty enough bounty everyone will be looking for her in the galaxy. The rebels will have no place to hide."

The thought of Rey dying sent a stab of fear and pain through my heart. It was foolish. She was my enemy, but I didn't want her dead. I wanted her by my side. To rule the galaxy with me. But she didn't want that, she'd made that abundantly clear too. I should let Hux put his hefty bounty on her head. Let all the bounty hunters across the galaxy hunt her down so she and what little was left of the resistance would have nowhere to go. The order was at the tip of my tongue. "No." I couldn't do it and my compassion only made the rage inside me turn into an inferno. My hand went to my lightsaber as I searched out something I could destroy even though I knew I needed to keep my anger in check. I was the Supreme Leader now. There wasn't time for me to lose control of my anger, and it would make me look weak. Snoke's voice had always been in my head, fueling the fire until I lost my temper. Now my mind was empty. I was mad, but I could control it. Sighing I let my hand fall to my side.

"No?" Hux questioned.

My rage boiled over despite my attempts. At least I had a valid reason for losing my cool. Letting Hux question my authority was dangerous. I reached out, clenching my fist tightly. Hux wheezed as I force choked him from across the room. "Do not question my orders," I said, letting my voice fall to a whisper. "Focus on finding what's left of the resistance and rebuilding the army that you so carelessly lost with your ignorance. I'll worry about the girl."

I squeezed my hand a little tighter, relishing in the way Hux's heart pattered violently as his face purpled from lack of air. Satisfied he wouldn't dare question me further, at least for today, I released him.

He collapsed to the floor drawing in ragged breath after ragged breath.

"Of course, Supreme Leader. As you wish," Hux said picking himself up from the floor and brushing his suit off as if nothing had happened. He shot a look around the control room. The few soldiers who had dared to look in our direction quickly snapped back to their computers.

"Don't disappoint me again, Hux," I said with a growl before taking my leave of the bridge. My grandfather had been notorious for killing generals. Perhaps that was one trait I should inherit. Once Hux had served his purpose I vowed to do just that. For the moment, I had more pressing matters to contend with.

Perhaps I'd allowed the resistance to escape because of my anger at Skywalker, but Hux had lost almost half of our fleet all because he'd underestimated the resistance and some kamikaze pilot who'd opened a hyperspace window right through the _Supremacy_. Snoke's ship was split in two and would never fly again. I'd never really liked the _Supremacy_ anyway it had been his ship. The ship where he'd tortured me until I'd become the monster that I was. Like Snoke, I was glad it was gone.

My first order had been to make the _Finalizer_ the First Order's new flagship. It wasn't as big as the _Supremacy_ but it had been home to me for many years. Though I'd never been fully out of Snoke's reach this ship had always been mine more or less.

I was rounding the corner to my private training room when I felt the familiar tingling of the force bond opening. Drawing in a breath, I closed the distance and swiped my hand over the panel to enter the room before Rey and I were fully connected.

I didn't trust Hux, and the last thing I needed was for someone to report back to him that I was talking to myself. There was no doubt in my mind that Hux would turn on me the first chance he could get. Soon I'd have to figure out how to get him out and bring in a new leader. But if there was one thing Hux was good at it was recruiting. For the moment, I'd let him stay.

The air around me stilled, my heart pounded in my ears as Rey came into view. She was sitting with her back toward me. The only indication she gave that she knew I was there was the stiffening of her shoulders. I saw her glance slightly over her shoulder before hunching further over the desk or whatever she was sitting at.

Clenching my fist, I fought back the urge to say something to her. She'd said I wasn't alone. It had been a lie. She'd gone straight for the lightsaber after taking out the guard the first chance she'd gotten. Had she even considered my offer? I'd offered her the galaxy and she'd refused me. It was the second time she'd refused me too, the first being on Starkiller Base. I could have taught her, trained her, done so much more for her than Luke.

She was strong in the force and a quick learner. In a way I envied her a little. It had taken me months to successfully learn how to do the Jedi mind trick and compel people to my will. She'd done it without any training. There was still so much more she could learn so much more I could teach her. But she didn't want anything to do with me. She wanted to severe our bond.

The thought of severing it made me want to laugh. I was pretty sure it couldn't be done. Maybe it started for her in the interrogation room, after all, that was probably the first time she'd ever truly used the force, but for me, it had started a long time ago. For years I'd dreamed of her, but never truly saw her face until a few weeks ago when I'd met her on Takodana.

Whatever this was between us may have been manipulated by Snoke, but it had always been there. It was just another way that the force was cruel, drawing me to someone that was so light. I was cursed. Too dark for the light, and too light for the dark. Snoke had done his best, and so had I, to snuff it out, but there was a part of me, of Ben, that wouldn't die. It made me hate myself all the more.

I wanted to let go. To give in completely. I'd thought killing Han Solo would drive me over the edge, it had only torn me apart. I'd given everything I had to the dark side until my master had asked me to kill her. I flicked my gaze to Rey. Her back was still to me. If I'd killed her then I wouldn't hurt anymore. The confliction in my soul would be gone. I could truly enter the dark side and absorb all the power it had to offer. I could almost hear Snoke's voice whispering to me to end her.

My hand went to my saber, snapping it off my belt. I ignited it. Rey stiffened and slowly turned around. My gaze went to her belt. It was empty. She probably hadn't had time to repair her saber. It had only been three days and I was pretty sure she'd need a new kyber crystal to fix her saber. No. it wasn't hers. That lightsaber belonged to my family. Yet it'd chosen her, at least on Starkiller Base.

I flicked my eyes to meet her hazel ones. She stared at me, swallowing hard. I didn't understand our bond but I'd bet that if I struck her with my saber I could at least hurt her. The bond had grown stronger since our first connection when she'd shot me. The blast had stunned me but it hadn't resulted in further injury. But now I could touch her. If I could touch her, I could physically hurt her.

I should want to hurt her, cut her down the way she'd done to me. She was always the one drawing her weapon first on Takodana, then on Starkiller Base, even in the throne room her first instinct had been to go for the saber. Again, Snoke's voice echoed in the back of my mind. I closed my eyes and pushed that annoying voice away. He was gone. He wasn't in control of me anymore. For the first time in my life my thoughts were my own.

Flicking my wrist, I circled my lightsaber in my hand. Her eyes widened slightly but she didn't say anything. A tiny flicker of fear oozed through the bond. I tightened my grip on the hilt meeting her gaze for a long moment before turning to the console in the center of the room and typing in the conditions for my training exercise.

I could feel her eyes on me as the droids began to fire and I deflected their shots with my saber. It was odd having her there. No one had watched me train in a long time not since Luke. Snoke had shown me the ways of the dark side and then left it to me to train in them.

"Finn," Rey's voice called out.

I flicked my attention to her thinking she was actually speaking to me until I realized she'd said Finn. The distraction cost me. As I was turning back to the droid, I missed a laser shot and it connected with my shoulder. Growling, I waved my hand ending the simulation.

I glared in Rey's direction. She wasn't looking at me anymore. Instead she was smiling up at someone. I closed my eyes willing the bond to shut and said a silent thanks when it complied. I did not want to see her happy with someone else. Not with the traitor or any other man for that matter.

The light and the dark only had one thing they agreed on: romantic relationships were forbidden. I could understand why. Rey was a distraction, a weakness. This bond was causing me to be unbalanced. Maybe she was right and we should find a way to end it.

I ground my teeth as the medical droid peeled back the bacta tape from my shoulder. The wound hadn't been deep and I didn't think it would scar. My free hand went to the scar that ran the length of my face, trailing it down to my neck.

It had been a long time since someone had bested me in a fight. The Knights of Ren were good fighters but they didn't have the raw power that I did. My power was the only reason I was Snoke's apprentice and not one of them. The Knights were fully converted to the dark side while I still struggled helplessly with the light. Ben Solo made me weak. Rey…together we could be unstoppable. If only she could see that.

As if sensing I'd been thinking about her, I felt the familiar prickle of our bond opening up. Sighing, I shoved the droid away and stared down at my arm. The skin was still a little red and raw but the wound was closed.

Rey appeared a moment later. She lie on her back with one leg crossed over the other. It looked like she was holding something against her leg, a book? I couldn't tell. If it was a book she was probably reading up on how to severe our connection.

She glanced over at me frowning and then looked back to whatever she was balancing against her leg.

"How's your arm?" she asked her voice quiet and barely above a whisper.

"It's nothing," I said with a snap. So she'd seen that. I ground my teeth.

"It didn't look or feel like nothing." She sighed and sat up putting her hand over her shoulder. "I felt it, Ben."

"You…felt it?" I asked taking a step toward her. The bond was a lot stronger than I ever imagined. If she could feel my pain then…I didn't know what to think.

"For a minute. Then the pain went away." She rubbed her shoulder absently. "There's no mark but…how can I feel something that happened to you? We are probably light years away from each other and even still that shouldn't be possible, should it?"

I didn't have an answer for her. Force bonds were never something I'd studied.

"I took the old Jedi texts from Anch-To before I left. There is only a page, a paragraph really about bonds."

"Took? Luke let you have them?" I asked lifting my brow. I doubted my uncle would let her walk out of there with something that ancient. At the temple he hadn't let any of us padawans touch the texts…ever.

Rey looked away from me. "Not exactly."

"You stole them?" I asked feeling a smile pull at the side of my mouth. When was the last time I'd smiled? I wasn't even sure I remembered how.

She sighed and looked down at the floor. "Master Luke wasn't exactly very helpful to be honest. It was a little disappointing."

That didn't surprise me. At first Luke had encouraged me to use my power in the force freely, but as it had grown it had started to frighten him. I'd felt his fear at my raw power growing every day as I'd continued to grow stronger. It had weighed down on me as had Snoke's incessant pestering in my head.

"He said he'd only ever seen raw power like mine once before…in you." She flicked her gaze up to meet mine.

"He's a fool…was a fool. Snoke saw that you had too much light in you to turn. Luke should've seen that too." I shook my head and gritted my teeth. Her light was overwhelming, yet it was also calming. I liked the effect her presence had on me. As much as I wanted her to join me, I didn't want to snuff out her light. I liked her how she was. When we were together like this I felt balanced, peaceful in a way I hadn't in years.

"Did you know?" Rey asked drawing me out of my thoughts.

I frowned not sure exactly what she meant.

Rey looked away from me and set whatever she'd been holding beside her down. "Did you know Snoke was going to kill me?"

"No." I shook my head. Watching her be tortured had been excruciating. I hadn't felt the physical pain but I'd felt her emotions, her will to fight, to keep her secrets. "I was so sure you would turn, or that he'd let me try and turn you." If I'd known Snoke had only wanted her brought before him to kill her I would have never given her our coordinates. My vision had been so real. The image of us standing together united had been so strong I'd truly believed it. Obviously the vision had been wrong, or perhaps Snoke had put that image in both our minds. After all, he was a manipulative bastard.

From the moment he'd said that she was going to die with the cruelest strike I'd been trying to come up with a plan to save her. Thankfully Snoke had been too focused on Rey to hear my thoughts. Waiting for the right moment to strike had been the worst.

"What did you see in your vision that made you think I'd be the one to turn?" she asked once again locking gazes with me.

I swallowed hard unwilling to tell her everything I'd seen, but it had all felt so real and I'd wanted it, oh how I'd wanted it to be real. "I saw us standing together united," I said. The vision of us kissing, her laying beneath me as I thrust inside her, of a daughter with my dark hair and Rey's hazel eyes I kept to myself. I'd seen so much in a few seconds time and I wanted it all. Now it seemed to be out of my grasp.

"What did you see?" I asked her, wondering if she'd seen something similar.

"The same," she said almost too quickly. Red crept across her cheeks painting them a rosy color.

I wanted to call her out and press her about it but didn't, because I didn't want to admit that there was more there either. In all my years I'd never dreamed or craved a physical relationship with a woman. I'd found a few girls pretty, sure, but none of them had ever tempted me to forego my teaching. Whatever this was with Rey was raw and consuming. I wanted more. If just touching hands could give me a powerful vision and hope and strength what else could we do?

"There is really only a paragraph on force bonds?" I asked, needing to distance myself from my vision. I cleared my throat and looked absently at the spot where she'd set what she'd been holding. Was she reading about bonds right now? I'd never looked them up but surely there should be more than one paragraph about them.

"Well, maybe. I did some more looking, and it looks like some pages might have been torn out. I looked at all the Jedi texts. There's nothing else about them. I…" she trailed off and sighed, gripping whatever she was sitting on so hard her knuckles turned white. "Ending the bond was just a thought I had I didn't say I wanted to do it."

I searched her mind, call it force of habit. She was telling the truth. I let out a breath relieved to hear it, but also found myself wondering why information on force bonds would be missing from the sacred Jedi texts. I knew my uncle. There is no way he would even consider vandalizing his precious texts.

"So you don't want to end this bond?" I asked slowly, narrowing my eyes. I pushed a little deeper in her mind trying to figure out if she was trying to exploit me in some way.

"Get out of my head," she hissed.

I clenched my fists at my sides as she threw up walls blocking me out completely. The bond severed and I was once again left alone. Loneliness was cruel and it was something I knew all too well. I wondered if Rey was still lonely. Her loneliness had drawn me to her when I'd questioned her. I didn't think it was possible for anyone to feel as empty as I did. I'd been wrong. She knew what it was like too. Perhaps that was part of why I craved our connection, and I did crave it now that I thought about it. I didn't want to be alone anymore. Rey was the only person who understood me at least a little bit. I didn't want to lose that.

How did I keep her? She'd refused me twice already. How long until she got wrapped up with her rebel friends and forgot about me? How long until she found the mother she so desperately wanted and needed? I had no doubt Leia Organa would fill that role. She hadn't been a terrible mother. She just hadn't known what to do with me. My power had always scared people. It was my greatest strength and weakness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 **A/N Sorry I'm a bit late updating. Updates will probably be weekly on Monday or Tuesday from now on since those are my days off. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Rey**

I blocked Finn's attack and then swung my staff around and hit Poe's leg with a sickening thwack. He grimaced and stumbled back, falling on his butt and clasping his hands around his ankle. A few curse words escaped his lips but not loud enough for me to hear.

"Sorry," I said taking a step back from them. Guilt flooded me and I looked away from Poe hating that I'd caused him pain. Try as they might, Finn and Poe were no match for me even working together. Finn at least had some training, but Poe's fighting expertise belonged in the cock pit. They reminded me of myself on Starkiller base. The way I'd swung wildly and carelessly. I hadn't realized it then, but I did now, Kylo…Ben could have easily killed me. Instead, he'd pushed me back until I'd been cornered, never really striking, at least not until I'd tapped into the Force.

I didn't count our fight as a victory. He'd been unbalanced. The death of his father, or his part in the death, had split his soul. I'd felt it during one of our connections. Plus he'd been injured. I'd been lucky. Had he wanted me dead, I would be.

"Lucky shot," Poe said, limping slightly back to position himself in the center of our makeshift arena.

"I think that's enough for today," Leia called from where she sat next to Rose. Both women watched us from afar. Rose had been the only one watching us spar the past few days. Leia had only joined in today. I suspected Rose was here more for Finn than anything else. I think part of her was scared I'd break him. I probably could if I wanted to, though I didn't have much experience in combat. That was part of why Finn and Poe volunteered their time. I needed practice.

Leia promised to get me some combat practice droids once we set up a base, but I didn't know when that would be, and I still didn't have a lightsaber.

Some day I'd come face to face with Ben again and I didn't know what would happen. I needed to be prepared even if I didn't want to fight him.

My eyes drifted shut involuntarily as I remembered the way it'd felt to fight side by side with Ben. We'd moved in harmony instinctively knowing exactly where the other was, what our next move was going to be. It had been the most exhilarating experience of my life. Then the moment had been ruined. It was hard to believe it had only been a week since Snoke's death. It felt like a lifetime ago.

The bond had opened twice since then. It wasn't going away and Ben was probably right when he said it had always been there. Snoke had encouraged it and perhaps made it grow stronger but he'd only amplified something that had already been present. The question was why was the force connecting us? What purpose did it have to draw the two of us together? I didn't understand and I didn't need to ask to know Ben didn't either.

I twirled my staff before tucking it against my side and leaving the small circle we'd been using for our battle. My eyes drifted to the large trees making me smile.

Naboo was a beautiful planet. It was comfortably warm with both vast oceans and forests. Part of me wished we could stay here, but we were only here for a few days to resupply and to get funds to help rebuild the Resistance. Over the past few days hundreds of communique had been coming in from people all over the galaxy. The people were ready to line up and fight.

The First Order was in disarray, though, not as bad as we had been. We'd heard they lost a number of ships and storm troopers at Crait, leaving their fleet vastly depleted. Vice Admiral Holdo's sacrifice hadn't been for nothing. There was bad news too. Ben had been named their Supreme Leader. It made my stomach turn to think about it. How could I have been so wrong about him? The thing that bothered me most was that I didn't think I was. We could stand together, that was assuming we could find common ground.

"Poe, Rey, a word," Leia said as she stood from the large rock she'd been perched on.

"I'll see you later," Finn said clapping me on the shoulder. "You're getting better."

It wasn't enough, but I didn't tell him that.

Finn hurried over to Rose, helping her up and then wrapping an arm around her for support. She moved slow and with a pronounced limp but the Naboo doctors seemed to think it was temporary and she'd make a full recovery. I was glad. Finn and her seemed to becoming close friends, maybe even something more. The thought brought a smile to my face. We all deserved a bit of happiness.

"Everything okay?" Poe asked once we were alone.

"We'll be leaving in the morning," Leia said leaning heavily on her cane as we started a slow walk back toward the Falcon.

"You've found a place for us to set up a base camp?" Poe asked with a smile.

"Yes. Tatooine. Jabba's Palace."

I suppressed the urge to groan. I'd never been to the planet but I'd heard about it. Sand. I hated sand and the desert heat.

"Is that safe? What about Kylo Ren? Will he suspect?" Poe asked.

Leia shook her head. "No, I don't think so. That place has no happy memories for my family, me particularly since I was briefly Jabba's prisoner. I've always tried to choose locations for us that are…greener. It's probably one of the last places he would suspect."

She stopped and closed her eyes and then opened them again. "Rey, I have to ask, have you felt him? Kylo Ren?"

I froze in place, my heart hammering in my chest. Did she know? She had to know something if she was asking.

If she could sense my unease it didn't show. Leia looked around at the trees before to me again. "This past week I've sensed his presence twice. It's why I waited so long to come to Naboo. I don't want to give him any indication as to what our plans are if he can sense us."

I swallowed hard and then licked my lips. It was one thing to omit the truth, another to lie entirely. It made sense that she would feel him. Luke had sensed him once our bond grew stronger, he'd even seen him. It was just more evidence that whatever was happening was evolving. "I have," I admitted.

"Why didn't you say anything? Either of you?" Poe asked. He put himself between us and stared first at Leia and then at me.

"He can't see us or tell where we are. I'm sure of it." I didn't have proof but I knew our bond wasn't one sided. He was limited to what I was. We could see and talk to each other, touch, but that was the extent of it. For now.

"How can you be sure?" Poe asked.

"Well, if he could he'd have attacked by now, right?" I said with a shrug. Based on what I'd seen on Crait that was the truth, but then again, Ben was so different when it was just the two of us.

"Kylo Ren has always been very talented with the Force even when he was a child. I fear he is only growing stronger, especially with this new title. We have a connection through the force. I've always been able to sense him when he is close. I hope one day he doesn't use it to locate us." Anger and hurt tinged her words but I could feel the disappointment rolling off her too.

Poe put a hand on my shoulder giving me a small shake. "It's a good thing we have Rey. She's defeated him twice in battle. And she single handedly killed Snoke."

I looked up at Poe and let out a breath. That was so far from the truth and he didn't even know it. I didn't correct him. How could I explain any of what was happening to him? He would never understand.

"Yes, we are lucky to have Rey." Leia smiled. "I fear the next time you meet in battle it must be your last. This conflict has to end. The galaxy needs it to end."

"Our last?" I asked. Pain rippled through me and it took me a minute to realize it wasn't just my own but Leia's. She wanted me to kill Ben. My heart constricted painfully at the realization. I wanted to tell her I couldn't. I'd had the opportunity in the throne room. He'd been unconscious, his saber nowhere near him. Instead, I'd collected it and clipped it back on his belt.

"I wish there was another way, but I don't see it. This conflict has to end one way or another." She leaned forward on her cane again and closed her eyes. "Your fighting styles are very similar."

"Huh?" I asked confused by the change of topic.

"You and Kylo Ren. Your fighting styles are…well almost identical, actually. Granted it's been some time since I've seen him spar but…" she trailed off.

"Our fighting styles are similar?" I asked quietly. My skills with the staff and saber had come to me naturally. I'd quickly learned how to defend myself on Jakku, it's not like I'd had much of a choice. On Jakku you didn't eat if you couldn't defend your food.

"Right down to the way you both twirl your lightsaber…or stick. I saw you the other day when you were fighting with a stick instead of your staff." She offered me a smile. "You seem to be more skilled with the staff. You can use that against him I think. I've heard of Jedi's who have made saber staffs."

A saber staff. That would be nice but I'd need another crystal to make it. Then I caught on to what she'd said. My mind whirled at the implication. I'd never noticed how similar our fighting style was and I didn't have anyone else to ask so I'd have to take her word for it, but the thought made my blood run cold. My hands shook as my mind reeled. Once I'd found out about the force I'd picked up things naturally at a rate that surprised even me. What if…

"What are Kylo Ren's strengths in the force?" I blurted before I could think better of it.

Leia sighed heavily. "It's been a long time since I saw him but once he mastered a skill he truly mastered it. He was most talented with reading minds and bending people to his will."

"Yeah, I can vouch for that," Poe chimed in with a shudder.

Leia gave him a sympathetic look before continuing, "And moving things with his mind."

I wanted to be sick. The interrogation room came to mind. It had been a struggle to keep him out of my head and even enter his but I'd done it without even knowing what I was doing. That wasn't all either. I'd compelled the storm trooper on Starkiller base with no training and… "Like the way I lifted those rocks on Crait?" I asked.

"Yeah. But I think he excels more in using that particular power to strangle people and harm them." Leia closed her eyes and let out a heavy sigh. "He gets that from his grandfather. Vader was notorious for killing generals."

"Right," I said not really hearing. What if our bond was far deeper than either of us realized? What if I'd been learning _through_ him? What if he'd unknowingly been helping me this whole time? I was a quick study but even I had to admit the rate at which I was learning was amazing. Maybe it wasn't all me. It also explained how easily I was coming along with my lightsaber. I'd never made one before, nor had I read how to do it, yet it was nearly completed. I just needed a crystal since the one I had had a sliver of a crack. It was barely noticeable but it was there. If I made a staff I'd need two crystals.

I shook my head realizing that I could worry about that later. What else could I do that was abnormal? What about me being able to pilot the Falcon? I'd never flown a day in my life yet somehow I'd managed to get Finn and I off of Jakku unscathed on a ship that I'd bet money Ben was more than a little familiar with. Had that knowledge come to me from the force or from Ben's end of the bond? Maybe a bit of both. I knew the force was strong but…

"I want you to keep practicing, Rey. The light is stronger than the dark. Hope is stronger than hate. Remember that." She reached out and squeezed my hand. "And a Jedi needs her weapon of choice." Leia grinned. "I have a mission for the two of you."

Poe smiled and rubbed his hands together. I'd only met him a few days ago but I'd quickly learned that he was someone who liked to be kept busy. "What do you want us to do?"

"First I want you to accompany Rey back to Ahch-To and see if there is anything of value to her. I believe Luke had some kyber crystals when he went into hiding that were leftover from the Jedi Temple. They should be there…somewhere. Then I want you to go to Bespin."

"Bespin?" Poe asked with a frown. "Won't Kylo Ren suspect that?"

"Yes. He very well might, but I'm hoping the First Order is still scrambling as we are to regroup." Leia gave Poe a knowing look. "It will be dangerous, but I want you to meet an old friend there. Lando Calrissian has been hiding several Force sensitive children in his city for a while now. I had wanted to wait until Luke was back to train them but…" She trailed off and looked at the ground. "It's time they join us and I'm confident Rey will be able to help them. I've already spoken with him and he will be expecting the two of you." She pointed a finger at Poe. "Keep your head down and don't do anything risky. I want you in and out and to our new base on Tatooine in four days. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good." Leia smiled at him. "Give Rey and I a moment alone please."

"Sure. I'll meet you at the landing pad in an hour, okay?" Poe said nodding at me before turning to the General.

"Okay," I agreed. I didn't really have anything to pack up so I could meet him there as soon as I was done talking to Leia.

"You want me to train others in the Force?" I asked. I barely understood it myself. I was in no position to be teaching the ways of the Force to someone else.

"The Force is strong in you. I can feel it. You'll do fine."

"I'm not sure that is a good idea." There were several reasons it wasn't a good idea. Not only was I inexperienced but I was connected to Kylo Ren. What if I put the kids in danger? Ben might not hurt me but I wasn't so sure that could be said about anyone else.

Leia watched Poe walk away before she turned to me again. "You're stronger than you realize, Rey. Don't discredit what you can do because you aren't formally trained." She studied me a long moment, making me shift on my feet. "Though, I suspect there are some things you haven't told me. I think Poe and everyone else believes that you killed Snoke, but…it's not that I doubt you, it's just I know the Force and how strong someone like Snoke would have been. Did you defeat him by yourself?"

I let my shoulders sag and shook my head. It was one thing to omit the truth another to flat out lie. "No. I was powerless against him. Snoke flung me around like I was a rag doll. I've never felt power like that. Darkness like that." I shuddered at the memory. Coldness washed over me and I wrapped my arms around myself. "Kylo Ren was supposed to kill me, but Snoke was so focused on me that he didn't notice what Ben was doing. Ben killed him to save me."

"Ben?" More sadness washed over me and I winced at how much pain Leia felt. "No one has referred to him as Ben in a long time."

I looked up to meet her gaze, realizing I'd said Ben. It was true. Ben Solo had saved me. That I didn't doubt, but Ben was still Kylo. Sometimes it was hard to tell which personality was in control. Tears pricked my eyes and I wrapped my arms around myself tighter.

Leia didn't look like she was upset but I could feel her own conflict in regards to her son. This thing with Ben was complicated and frustrating and if there was one person who might come close to understanding it it was Leia, so I told her everything. It spilled out of me in a rush leaving me breathless, but the heaviness on my shoulders slowly began to ease.

To her credit she listened only asking questions here and there to make sure she understood correctly. It felt good to get it out in the open to confide in someone.

"Are you sure he can't see anything? That he can't hurt you?" Leia asked quietly.

"I'm sure he can't see anything. I can only see him when we connect, not his surroundings. Although, Luke saw him on Ahch-To. I don't know if it's because he is powerful with the Force too or if anybody could see him…us." I bit my lip wondering if we were visible. What if I popped in while he was on the bridge of his ship? Or if he appeared while I was eating in the mess hall? The one time Finn had come to my room Ben would have been out of his eye sight and the connection had ended a few seconds after he'd arrived anyway.

"And you're sure he's not responsible for these connections? As I said mind control is one of his strengths. He may not harm you but if he can see other people…" Leia looked at me worriedly.

"Positive. He was just as startled as me the first time it happened," I said with a nod. "So far we've only connected when we are both alone. Luke must have sensed him as you have and that's why he came looking."

Leia closed her eyes and leaned more heavily on her cane. "You didn't answer my other question. Can he hurt you while you're connected?" Leia looked at me her big brown eyes filled with concern. They were expressive just like Ben's.

If we could physical touch during our connections then it stood to reason he could harm me if he wanted. "Maybe. But I don't think he will." It was the truth. For the most part, he'd never really done anything to cause me harm, well, at least not physically. He'd hurt me in the throne room when he'd chosen power over…over whatever it is we have.

"Be careful with him, Rey. He 's…unstable. He nearly killed me and he did _kill_ his father. It was by the luck of the force that I didn't die when we lost the bridge on my cruiser." Leia put a hand on her chest and hunched further forward putting more weight on her cane.

I frowned. Had he really tried to kill her? I couldn't be sure, but I knew there was conflict in him. It seemed to be growing. Perhaps that was my contribution to the bond. Ben was drawing on my light. Maybe if I gave it enough time he would turn. "There's still conflict in him. I've seen what true darkness feels like when I was near Snoke. Ben has darkness but he has light too."

Leia squeezed my hand. "I held out hope for a long time, Rey. The boy I knew is gone. Please be careful. I don't want to see you get hurt too."

"I will," I said quietly. If Leia had given up hope then that meant I was the only person in the entire galaxy that still believed in Ben Solo. Was I being foolish or was there still hope?

* * *

I blew out a breath, tossing the shabby blanket off of me and sitting up. My mind was in a whirlwind and even though I should be sleeping it wouldn't come. I stood up and opened the door making my way into the hallway. The cockpit was empty. Poe must be in his quarters sleeping. The cruiser was on autopilot. It would take us a good twelve hours to reach Ahch-To even with the hyper drive.

Leaning against the doorway and staring at the bluish white haze outside the window, I let out a sigh. Too much was on my mind. First our mission, then Leia's lost hope, finally the bond. I think the latter was what worried me the most. What did it all mean? I wish I could learn more about it. Maybe I could find something on Ahch-To.

I felt the familiar tingle of the bond opening. I crossed my arms over my chest remembering that I was in a simple nightshirt. Thankfully it fell to mid thigh but still. I shifted awkwardly on my feet as he came into view.

He was shirtless, his gloriously sculpted torso on full display for me again. I looked away as heat crept over my cheeks, but I couldn't keep my eyes from drifting back to his toned body before they flitted up to meet his eyes. I briefly wondered if it might be night for him too wherever he was? What star system was he in? Were we close? I couldn't help but wonder.

His emotions drew me from my thoughts. Turmoil, anger, and frustration all seeped into me through the bond. "You can't sleep either?" I asked dropping my arms to tug on the hem of my shirt wishing it was just a touch longer.

"No. You?" he said with a sigh as he sat down on some unseen object.

"No." That was something else we had in common: sleepless nights. "I have too much on my mind." Did I talk to him about the bond? If not him then who? Would he be mad if he thought I was drawing on his strengths? I bit my lip. We'd always been honest with each other. Sometimes brutally, though, I had to admit I appreciated it. Ben told me things I needed to hear even if I didn't want to hear them. "I've been thinking about our bond again."

"You still want to close it?" Hurt and betrayal seeped into me.

"No," I said quickly. "It's not that. I think I'm realizing how deep it goes. It's just…I want to make sense of it, but the more I do the more…" I trailed off unable to finish my thoughts.

"The more what?" he asked. He stood up and walked toward me until we were almost close enough for our bare feet to touch. Ben cocked his head and narrowed his eyes. "The more what?" he repeated. "Say it."

"It scares me. We're on opposite sides of a war and yet we are talking to each other like we are…friends." We were more than friends. Red bloomed on my face at the thought. I didn't think there was a word to describe what we were…what we could be. I really hoped he didn't make me say anything more. I wasn't ready to admit to myself, let alone him, how much I liked him.

He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists at his side. "You chose to be my enemy, Rey. I offered you a spot at my side. This was your choice."

"And I was suppose to forsake my friends? Your own mother was on one of those ships. I came across the galaxy to you. I trusted you and you presented me to Snoke who brutally tortured me. The least you could've done was stopped firing on the ships," I said, my voice rising as my own anger grew.

"We could have brought peace to the galaxy," Ben continued moving close enough that he was in my personal space.

I drew in a deep breath, part of me wanting to lean closer to feel the electric current that rippled when we touched, the other part knowing I should step back. I held my ground. "How? You can't force people to join you by bending them to your will or blowing up planets. That's not peace. They have to want to follow you. Kill the resistance and another will just rise up. Maybe not tomorrow but it will eventually. You can't rule by oppression. It will only cause resentment which leads to resistance and finally war. There needs to be balance. There needs to be a voice for the people, multiple voices. To make sure everyone's best interests are heard."

Ben huffed and took a step back. "You've spent too much time with Leia Organa."

"No." I shook my head. "I spent too much time on Jakku as a scavenger slave who had to fight and scrape by every second of my life for years while the First Order looked the other way because the people on Jakku who had money were loyal to them."

He flinched and I hoped that I'd struck a nerve. Maybe we could finally get somewhere. First I had to know something. "Did you shoot out the bridge on your mother's cruiser?" I asked.

Ben blinked and met my eyes. His face softened and the vulnerability surfaced once again. I had my answer before he said, "No. I had the shot, but I didn't pull the trigger. That didn't stop one of the other fighters from doing it." He balled his fists again. His eyes flitted to the floor. "I thought she was dead. I closed myself off from her until I found…" he stopped himself and let out a breath. When he looked up again the sadness was gone and his face was hardened again.

I'd have to tell Leia that it hadn't been Ben the first chance I got. I was sure now more than ever that my light was influencing the light he already carried in him. It was drawing him away from the darkness. Maybe he'd never fully come away from the darkness, but maybe, maybe…

"You think your light is influencing me?" he asked, clearly having sensed my thoughts. "Yet, I know there is darkness in you, Rey. I've felt it. I've seen us standing together. You must know by now that I can never be turned back to the light."

I swallowed hard. Yes, I'd felt the darkness swirling in me. Unlike him, I refused to let it control me. I licked my lips. "Yes. I think we are influencing each other."

He took a step closer to me again. This time his foot caressed mine, sending a spike of energy rippling through the bond. It was raw and powerful and made me want to reach out and feel more of him. My breath hitched and I could feel our minds sync. His thoughts and feelings flooded through me as they'd done when we touched hands making him an open book.

Ben grunted and took a step back. His brown eyes widened but before we could say anything the bond began to fade away leaving me standing alone.

Maybe it was a good thing. Now he could ponder how deeply we were connected until we met again. I let his thoughts flit through my mind for a moment. He was still lonely in his position of power. In fact, I got the impression he was disappointed with how things were. He had everything he thought he wanted but he knew something still wasn't right. It was the war inside him. His last thought had been about how he was too dark for the light but too light for the dark. Ben thought something was wrong with him. He was constantly at war within himself trying to find somewhere to fit, but he didn't fit anywhere.

The mosaic pool on Ahch-To popped into my mind. It had caught my attention the first time I'd been. Now I understood why. Master Luke's words rang in my ears. Balance. Powerful Light, Powerful Dark. There was balance. Maybe the Jedi had it wrong. Maybe it was okay to embrace the darkness to some extent just as the Sith were wrong too, it was also okay to embrace some of the light. It was the only way to create balance.

Ben and I balanced each other. When we were together the force hummed around us. That's how we could end this war. Now, I just needed to convince him and everyone else. That wasn't going to be easy.

A/N I hope you enjoyed the chapter. The idea of the Force Bond helping Rey with the Force actually came from a YouTube video I saw about Reylo. I think it makes a lot of sense so decided to incorporate the theory into the story. Next update will be March 5th or 6th.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 **Ben/Kylo Ren**

I grumbled under my breath as the incessant chirping of my comms drew me from sleep. It had taken me hours to sleep and I knew by the sleep that fogged my vision I hadn't slept long.

Reaching out, I grabbed the device and sat up. "What?" I snarled answering the call.

A familiar masked face popped up, Kiva Ren. Kiva Ren had embraced the dark side fully. The young padawan from the Jedi Temple had quickly crumpled under Snoke's teachings until nothing was left of him. Of the seven knights, he was the darkest. If he were stronger with the force, he would have taken my place long ago.

My power was unrivaled by the other knights and they knew it as well as I did. There was no one in this galaxy that was as strong with the force, except her. But it wasn't really her doing, was it? No, she'd taken my knowledge and used it against me. I had to shut her out to keep her from getting stronger.

"Sir, I have heard rumors that the resistance will be landing on Bespin," Kiva Ren's words drew me from my thoughts. "There is a pair of siblings here, force users. Shall I kill them and the Resistance?"

Force users? More of them? It seemed the awakening of the light had been more than just Rey. I couldn't afford to let more light side users be trained. But…I knew the General and how she thought. Rey was going to be the one to collect the kids.

"Do nothing. I'm coming to you. Should they arrive before I get there make sure they can't leave. But don't engage the Jedi. She's become strong with the force," I said with a growl. What Kiva lacked in power he made up for with his fighting skills.

Rey could beat him, I was certain of that, but she could be hurt. Kriff! What was wrong with me? I shouldn't want to protect my enemy. That's all I'd done recently and look where it had gotten me. Absolutely nowhere. Rey had made her choice. She'd betrayed me when I offered her everything. She was just as bad as everyone else who had abandoned me, maybe even worse. Yet, I couldn't bring myself to hate her.

"I'll keep you apprised of the situation," Kiva said before ending the call.

Balling my hand into a fist, I punched the wall. Pain ripped through my knuckles as they collided with the sleek, cool metal wall. I welcomed the heat and flexed my hand letting it course through me. I hadn't felt physical pain since Snoke's death. Part of me missed the torture. When his voice had been in my head I'd known exactly what to do. Now, it was empty except when I was with her.

I needed to stop thinking about her. She'd been right when she'd thought the bond needed to end. Snoke had Sith texts. If the Jedi books didn't have anything maybe they would. Pushing myself to my feet, I showered and dressed in record time. I instructed a Stormtropper to prepare my shuttle and to pack any texts of Snoke's that had been brought over from the Supremacy in it. It would be a few hours flight to Bespin, I might as well spend it reading.

Hux was overseeing the troops movements when I reached the bridge.

"Supreme Leader, I didn't expect you so early," Hux said as he glanced from his reports to me and then back to them. "Forgive me I don't have my report together yet." He flinched as he shuffled through his papers.

I waved him off knowing full well that I was early. I usually trained before making my way to the bridge. "Something's come up," I said. "Kiva Ren sent word from Bespin. I'll be leaving immediately."

"Sir?" Hux said.

"I leave the troops in your capable hands, General." I regretted my words as soon as they came out. Hux couldn't be trusted, but I could tell by the wave of emotions that washed over him that maybe it wasn't such a bad idea. Let the idiot think I trusted him. "I do request you contact me everyday and don't make any decisions without me," I dropped my voice to a growl letting him know that I was serious.

"Understood, Sir," Hux said with a curt nod. "May I inquire as to what is going on? Shall you be needing reinforcements, Supreme Leader?"

"Yes. Send a destroyer and make sure that ground troops and TIE Fighters are ready. I'll be traveling in my personal shuttle." It couldn't hurt to have backup there. I didn't want Rey to get away again. "Kiva Ren has found two force users and I believe the Jedi Girl is going to retrieve them. I plan to head her off and capture her."

Hux smiled and I caught a wayward image from his mind. It was of Rey being executed. The vision made me shudder. I clenched my hands tightly. Kriff. I couldn't afford compassion for her. She'd made her choice and I'd made mine. We were at opposite sides of a war. It was time I acted like it.

"It will be nice to bring the murderer to justice."

"Yes," I said taking a step back hoping that he didn't notice my lack of enthusiasm. Without another word, I turned on my heel and marched toward the docking bay. I'd have to leave Rey's execution to Hux. There was no way I could see it through. The idea of living in a galaxy without her, well, it was too much to bear. I ground my teeth together. This was the kind of thinking I couldn't afford.

Once inside I set my coordinates and maneuvered my shuttle into space. The second I hit hyperspace, I picked up the books that had been neatly stacked in the cargo bay and flipped through them until I found a passage about force bonds. Like Rey's books there was a single paragraph and then the remaining pages seemed to be gone, ripped out by someone. I slammed the book shut and flung it across the shuttle. It hit the wall with a thud and fell to the ground opened.

What were the odds that both the Sith and Jedi books would have the information we needed ripped out of them? Something else was at play here.

* * *

 **Luke**

I watched as Yoda laughed in his maniacal way. "I don't see why you think this is funny," I said with a sigh. Part of me kind of enjoyed making Ben angry, but Rey, Rey had a right to know what was happening to her. "Those texts could help them understand what is happening to them…to prepare."

"Help them they will not," Yoda said with a single shake of his head.

"Master Yoda, the bond between them is stronger than anything the Jedi or the Sith have ever seen," I tried again. I should have done more to protect Rey from Ben. This was partly my fault. Had I been tapped into the force all along I would have realized what was happening before Rey became too entwined with Ben

"Protect her from this you could not," Yoda said having read my mind. He sobered and sighed loudly. "Figure it out themselves, they must."

"But how?" I asked. How could they figure out something that was stronger than anything on record, especially when they couldn't even access any written knowledge about force bonds.

"Masters we are, but everything we cannot know," he said simply.

I hated when he said things that sounded like they should make perfect sense but actually made me more confused.

Yoda grunted and turned to look at me. "Live with the choices they make, they must. Influence them we cannot. Foolish it is to teach what we do not understand. Learn the bond themselves they must."

"And if they can't?" I asked afraid to know the answer.

Yoda leaned forward on his cane. "Then lose it all they will."

I closed my eyes wishing I'd done more to teach Rey. She was unprepared for all of this and Ben was unbalanced. The galaxy needed balance. I hoped they could find it. Everyone's fate depended on it.

* * *

 **Ben/Kylo Ren**

I could feel her the second I dropped closer to the city in the clouds. My eyes drifted closed and calmness washed over me at her very presence. No! I wasn't going to revel in her closeness.

The force stirred around me filling with panic and something else. She knew I was here. I needed to be quick. I contacted Kiva on the radio. "Where are they docked?"

"Platform 125. It's on the East side," he said. "They have been speaking with Calrissian but they are on the move now. They seem to be in a hurry. Should I engage?"

It had been a good idea to put Kiva here. All the knights were undercover places that I thought Rey or the General might frequent. They were dressed normally so they could blend in. Very few people knew what the Knights of Ren looked like without their masks. It was something that we could use against the resistance.

"No wait for me. I'm landing now." I set my shuttle down and lowered the ramp quickly disembarking. My eyes went to the battered shuttle and I rolled my eyes, at least it wasn't the Falcon, although it looked like it was in as bad shape as that hunk of metal.

Kiva's voice chirped over the radio, "They are backtracking, Kylo, and going back into the core of the city."

"Stay on their tail. Don't let them see you." I smashed my hand over the door panel, letting myself into the city. Inhaling and letting it out I felt for Rey. Once I'd found her I marched in the direction I knew she was.

"I can take her, Kylo, she doesn't have a light saber," Kiva said sounding smug.

"Kiva, no." Light saber or not, Rey knew how to fight. I'd seen snippets from her past of fighting off thieves who wanted to steal her food. She could handle herself without a light saber. Briefly I wondered what had happened to my grandfather's saber? Had it been damaged beyond repair? We'd had quite the fight over it.

He didn't respond. The sounds of a struggle sounded on the other side of the radio. I cursed under my breath and picked up my pace. Blaster fire followed by a grunt echoed and then her voice.

I froze in place as I heard Rey's soft voice, "We have to go. He's here. He's getting closer."

"Who?" a small female voice asked.

"Come on," Rey said.

She was running from me. Was she afraid of me? I didn't move for a long moment. What would I do when I confronted her? Maybe giving her space wasn't such a bad idea. Did I really want to catch her? What would I do if I did? My heart pounded against my ribs as I made my feet move. I had to see her again.

" _Stop running,"_ I thought at her.

" _I don't want to fight you, Ben,"_ came her reply.

I didn't want to fight her either. How could I after everything? Kriff I hated what she was doing to me.

" _You could still join me,"_ I hated myself the moment the thought escaped. How many times was I going to allow myself to be rejected.

" _You know why I can't do that,"_ she said quietly. _"But, you…you could come with us."_

I growled. _"No."_ There was no place for me in the Resistance. She had to know that. But if she would just join me we could change things. Rule the galaxy and make things better.

" _And how would that work? You told everyone I killed Snoke. Your knight was ready to kill me because of it."_

I didn't realize I'd thought that last part through the bond. _"They'll listen to me because I'm their Supreme Leader."_

She snorted. _"And that's why I can't join you. No one should have that kind of power over the galaxy."_

Her rejection stung again. My heart constricted painfully in my chest and I clasped my saber tighter wanting to ignite it and strike something.

I rounded the corner and paused. Kiva Ren's prone form lay sprawled across the metallic floor. His eyes were open and vacant. I reached out with the Force and touched his mind letting the last few moments of his life play out for me.

I saw Rey jogging down the corridor, pausing and taking a step back. She'd sensed Kiva. He'd rounded the corner to attack her. She'd caught his hand holding the saber and shoved him against the wall. Kiva had put up a struggle. Physically he was stronger than Rey. Her companion, I recognized him, the cocky pilot had withdrew his blaster and fired twice on Kiva, killing him. It was a death unbefitting for my knight.

Pressing my hand over the comm I radioed the starship that had accompanied me here. "General Monroe. Send the ground troops and TIE Fighters. No one is to leave this planet. If they do, I'll hold you personally responsible. Understood?"

There was an audible pause. "Yes, Supreme Leader."

I ground my teeth and stomped forward. I was going to kill the pilot and take Rey as my prisoner.

A/N: Sorry about the cliffhanger, well not really, but I'll try to make it up to you next week. I hope you enjoyed the chapter things are definitely starting to pick up. To be honest, I haven't decided which direction I want to go with this so let me know your thoughts, should he capture her or should they get away?


End file.
